Pallasite
Appearance Current Pallasite is a quite tall gem standing at roughly the same height as Jasper would. Her skin is a light grey with a blue tone. Around her eyes, stomach, shoulds, elbows and kneecaps have a faded black color withgolden freckles on top of them. Her build is quite average, they hold a very light hourglass shape but still are quite toned. Her hair is black with a bang to one side and her hair fluffing up on the back and towards the other side of their face. They have a total of three eyes. One on the right side and two above eachother on the left side. The eyes are all a golden yellow color. Their gems are located on their lowerback and her forehead. Pallasite wears a wrap that is two tones of orange of their forehead gem and dual eyes to keep them covered up, allowing her to pass as a normal non fusion gem. Their top covers mostly her chest and is black in color. The collar is big and fluffy. Her sleeves are two tones of orange ending wider than how they started, the edges having a fluffy trim. She ears a golden yellow lose v-shaped belt over black skintight pants that are tucked away in dark orange boots with a lighter orange nose and a white fluffy trim. Gemstone Pallasite has two gems as they are a fusion. The cracked gem they have is located on their forehead and the non cracked one is located on her lowerback. Both gems hold the same shapes and colors. One is just upside down compared to the other. Both gems are pale blue with orange splotches. At the center both darken in color. If the light hits the gems they reflect a golden yellow color. Older forms |-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= Personality Likes: *Bright colors. *Company. *Protecting others. *Dancing. *Play fights. Dislikes: *Homeworld. *Being reminded that they are not one being and instead a fusion. *Being judged for what she is. *Crowded areas. Favourite Food: 'Omelletes. '''Favourite Drink: '''Milkshakes. '''Favourite Color: '''Gold. '''Overall personality: ' *Natural 'born' leader. *Energetic. *Upbeat. *Patient. *Understanding. *Romantic. *Overprotective. Abilities '''Strengths: *A lot stronger than they look at first glance. *Tends to hold back their abilities to suprise their opponents with it. *Extreemly fast. Weaknesses: *Is a cracked fusion and when enough stress is put on her, she will become paralysed and unable to move. *Relies too much on her weapon and powers. Abilities: *Is able to manipulate wind to a degree that allows them to move fast than a normal gem. *Can losely 'mind control' other gems. *Is able to create elaborate illusions and hallucinations for her opponents. Shapeshifting: *Very average at it. Preffers not to do it as the risk is of exposing their cracked gem. Weapon Pallasites weapon is a huge broadsword that should be handled two handed, but due to the sheer strenght they posses they are able to wield it with a single hand. The blade is bigger at the top then the bottom. The blade itself is a pale blue color. But along the middle there are three gems, a dark orange, lighter orange and golden yellow one in that order. The gaurd is a crescent shape with a diamond shaped gem of orange in the middle of it. The handle is black with golden trim and an orange pommel. When slashing the sword at people they are able to create a crescent shaped force wave to cut into enemies from a range. History *Cont. From Sunstone and Moonstone *When they fused that final time, Pallasite fought back at full force, shattering those who had injured half of her. *They went as far as covering their own secondary gem to infulltrate homeworld and pretend to be on their side. *This went okay...for a while. *At least until they got figured out for being a fusion. *In anger they rebelled against homeworld, in the name of fusions. *Ends up attempting to create a group that was pro-fusions that caught on to a degree before they were forced to flee from homeworld due to how it ticks there. *Decides to split off from the group to explore in search for other fusions who might want to join their cause. *Their current planet to explore is Earth. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *None Trivia *Took me a while to figure out the correct gem for the Sun and Moon fusion but figured a meteorite from space would be a good kind of gem. *Went more with the colors that it reflects when held against the sun rather than the olive tones. Gemology *Pallasite is a composition of nickel and iron with crystals inside of it. When not hold in the light the crystaline parts tend to loke olive green and actually can be a soutce for peridot. *Pallasite actually is a type of meteorite. *It's said to aid in inter-dimensional travel, prosperity andemotional stability. *It encourages connecting with the earth again and grounding thoughts into actions. Gallery Category:Fusions Category:Fusion of Sunstone Category:Fusion of Moonstone